The 1 fan
by crazytrain5678
Summary: this is abought the 1 fan... dont kill me if you dont like it this is my first teen titans story.
1. Chapter 1

**Number One Fan**

**Disclaimer: I own Teen Titans! HAHAHAHA ! In your faces! Logan brings in a pink fluffy bunny and forces me to look at it. FINE! I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS! JUST GET THE CUTENESS AWAY!**

**Dedication: I dedicate this to... that stick over there. Yah.**

**Ch.1 Once Upon A Midnight Dreary**

**Raven woke up early on a Friday morning and began to get ready for school. "I HATE Fridays. We always have a million tests. Only two more weeks until summer" she said aloud as she pulled herself out of bed. She broke the alarm clock on the way to the bathroom. Finally, peace and quiet. She showered and changed in to jean shorts and a black shirt that said Wiccan on it. Raven walked back into heer room and sat down next to her sleeping boyfriend. "Beast Boy, come on, time to get up. We're gonna be late." Beast Boy opened one eye "Just five more minutes."he pleaded then pulled her down next to him. She tucked he head underneath his chin. "No. We need to go soon." "No fair. I like to sleep. Especially when I'm laying like this." Raven moved her head to level his. "Make you a deal. You can sleep all day tommorow, if you go to school today." He looked at her, then closed his eyes. "Will you stay with me tomorow, and not leave for anything but the essentials?" The essentials?" He pulled up a hand and counted on his fingers. "You know, food, water, the bathroom. The essentials." "Then, yes, but only if you'll get up." Her put his hand behind her head and pulled her into a kiss. (Um.. I tweaked something. Beast Boy has normal skin, because Raven found a cure for that one side effect.) After he had on jeans and an orange shirt, Raveen dragged him to her car. "How come you hav a blue and purple car?" "For the last time, it's blue with purple flames. When you pass your drivers ed test, you can get your own car." "Dude, I've taken that test five times, and it keeps getting harde and harder." Raven gave him a quizzical look. "The test is the same every time. I think that your just getting stupider and stupider." "Ah, it doesnt really mater. You only need one car for what matters most. Raven broke out in hysterical laughter. "What?" "Nothing baby, you just have a gift for turning every thing we talk about into a perverted daydream." Neither said anything for the rest of the ride, but Raven occasionly broke out in fits of giggling.**

**Sometime around seventh period, Raven met up with a fan of hers. A Gothic seniorcame up to her desk. "Um... hi?" Raven looked up from her novel. "Hi. Sorry I didnt notice that you were there." "It's ok. Look, I 'm a really big fan and did a painting, and would you come by my house to see I this afternnon?" he said without taking a breath. "Uh.. Sure. Gimme your address and I'll come by on my way home." And so, the address was given and they deprted.**

**Both BeastBoy and raven had gym last period. 'Joy, another day seeing girls in skimpy shorts run around chasing a volleyball.' Raven thought. "Cool. Another day seeing girls in skimpy shorts run around chasing a volleyball." Beast Boy said. Raven gave him a death glare. Don't worry, you're the only one that I'm watching. And believe me'm watching." that did it. Raven suspended him in the airthen dropped him. This process was repeated several times. RAVEN!" he yelled. Coming up to them was Terra Markov. "Slut alert. Quick, start to make out with me." Beast Boy didnt object. Terra saw this and steered away. Just as the kiss was getting passionate, the coach came up to them. I don't "Alright, I don't care if you are the Teen Titans, the gym is for volleyball, janitors closets are for lip locking. Both of them blushed and walked off.**

**After gym, Beast Boy and Raven got into the car and drove to "Sam's" house. "I'll be right back, I swear." "Ok."**


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah, yeah, I know that the last chapter was short, but I was tired. I just made a lock for my room, so my fingers are bleeding, and yet I still type this. Well, this is gonna be short too, so enjoy

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! THE GOVERNMENT TOOK AWAY EVERYTHING THAT I OWN! INCLUDING FRED THE NICKEL!

Ch.2 In While I pondered weak and weary...

Raven called out into the open doorway. "Hello? Anyone here?" "Come in." was the reply. Part of was saying that it was a trap, but she ignored. 'It's just a fan. What harm could he do?' She stepped into the small house. "Hi, my name's Sam, follow me." ha said from behind her, making her jump. "Sorry if I scared you." "It's alright." He lead her into a large room full of posters and Raven merchandise. (A/N if I want him to have Raven stuff, even though it probably doesn't exist in their world, then so be it.) "Guess you're a real fan, huh?" "I guess that you could say that."Sam walked to the opposite end the room and pulled out a large canvas. Raven looked at it shocked. "It's beautiful." The painting was of Raven. Her unclothed back was facing them. She had her head turned, as if looking at them. The expression on her face was gentle and timid at the same time. Her hair was tousled slightly, almost like there was wind. It ended at the small of her back. Raven looked at it in awe.

But then she noticed something. On the painting was the tattoo on her back. 'How does he know about that?

' We never told anyone about that.' stated Timid.

Just then, Reality sunk in. "You- You've been spying on me." she stuttered. "I wouldn't call it spying. More like, watching from afar. Everything about you, I know. Where you're from, why you left, everything. And that's not all. Everything that you do, I see. When you fight, when you meditate., when you sleep, shower, and even when you kiss your pathetic boyfriend." Next stage. Denial. "You're lying. You probably just saw the tattoo when I was fighting." Sam grabbed her hand. "I am? Well then, how would I know about your Chakra's? You have three others. One on your collarbone. One on the small of your back, and one on your stomach. There's a scar that winds around form your stomach, to the side of your neck. I know everything. ." raven stared in disbelief. He was telling the truth. "W- what do you want from me?" "Well, I have every item based on you ever made. I have some blood samples too, courtesy of the school nurse. All I need now... is your innocence." Raven tried to pull her self free. It just made him tighten his grip. "I guess that we're doing this the hard way then. I was so hoping that you could be conscious for this.." he said as he pulled out a syringe from a drawer. Before Raven could react, he stabbed her in the arm with it. "Nighty Night, Raven." was the last thing that she heard before she blacked out.

A few hours later, Raven awoke undressed. She as lying on a bed in a different room. She tried to sit up, only to fall back down due to dizziness. 'Stupid boyfriend. He lets me go in a house by myself, then doesn't come to check on me when I don't come out.' At that moment, Beast Boy rushed in. "I'm sorry Rae.. I fell asleep, and when I woke up, some guy was running across the backyard, then hopping the fence. I should have come in with you." Raven tried to get up again, only to fall on the floor this time. "Here, let me help you get dressed."Beast Boy carefully dressed her in everything but the shorts. "Don't. It'll make my..um...just don't." Then Beast Boy understood what she was trying to say, and picked her up bridal style.

After Raven was set carefully in the back seat, Beast Boy got into the driver's. " What are you doing? If we get pulled over what are you going to do?" "Tell them the truth." Even though they were speeding, they didn't get got, surprisingly. Beast Boy carried Raven into the hospital. After he explained what had happened, a doctor came out and put Raven on a stretcher, while a police officer dragged poor bb into an interrogation room.

A few hours after everything calmed down beast Boy was allowed to see Raven. He walked into her room and sat down on her bed. Raven was asleep. ' I cant believe all that happened. Yesterday, we were arguing about what to eat for dinner, and today, here we are.' He started to stroke her silky hair. Suddenly, a tear drop fell down Raven's face. She pulled Beast Boy down next to her, so that he was laying down also. " Those tests are cold." She said as she snuggled closer to him for much needed warmth. "Do they know if you're pregnant?" he asked. "They wont be able to tell for a few weeks." "Do you want to be pregnant?" Raven considered it for a moment. "If it weren't for the fact that it was his and he raped me, then, yes, I would love to be pregnant. But, if I am, what do I tell it when it asks where is the dad?" Beast Boy put an arm around her as she started to sob. "It just hit you didn't it?" Raven nodded. "SH.. It's gonna be okay. If you are pregnant, then we'll all help take care of it. If it looks like him, then we can dye it's hair, and give it plastic surgery." Raven giggled at his attempted joke. (My cousin Torii is pregnant, and she HATES the dad right now, so my aunt told her that joke. It made her laugh, but I think that it's cruel.) "What is it with you and the giggling? Even after all of that, you still giggle." Raven had almost forgot about it, being wrapped up in baby land. (She almost forgot that she was raped, not that she was possibly pregnant.) All of the day's event were brought back to her. " Look, Rae, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it the way that it sounded." he said as he hugged her tightly.

"Do you know what he said to me? He said, 'I see everything that you do. I know every thing about you.' he even knew about the tattoo and the extra chakras." "Whoa. So he's seen you... wait, what tattoo? And even more of those chakra?" Raven propped herself up with her elbow, then puled up her hospital gown (she still had her bra on) to reveal her tattoo of a snake with a mane of fire, and her chakras. Beast Boy ran his hand over her stomach, before noticing what really caught his attention. "Raven, where'd you get this?" he asked, indicating the long scar. " I don't want to talk about it." He pulled her back down into a laying position, but continued to stroke her stomach. Both soon fell asleep, not knowing about the problems soon to come.

YES IT"S SHORT. Tell me if you want Raven to get pregnant or not. It's all up to you. This one isn't as good as my other story, and for that I'm sorry. But whoever reviews gets a blueberry muffin. Also, whoever can tel me what poem and the author that I'm using as the Ch. Titles, gets something shiny. Or Hannah, you pick.


End file.
